


My Little Pony : Twins War

by Killery



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killery/pseuds/Killery
Summary: In the world of Equestria,where everyone finally meet the happy ending by using the magic of friendship to stop their nemesis evil.No more villains step in this land,no more argument.Suddenly,a new raylight is shining on Cutie Map,showing the new area with new symbols,no one has seen it before even Princess Celestia or Princess Luna,the adventure is not over yet…But something's not quite right in the same timeA new book has opened,leaving a blank page front of pony to write it by themselves,the question is...What happen when they start writing their journey in this new book? What if this is just the beginning of new route? Or nightmare...





	My Little Pony : Twins War

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting readers and MLP Fans,welcome to My Little Pony Alternate Universe(AU for short).Sorry about my writing and grammar,I’ll do my best to finish this story.  
> In this story,I'll focus in 2 groups : Mane 6,Twilight's Group and The Mercenary,my OCs group.I may include some characters in the story as an extra chapter which telling his/her own story while doing in main route.
> 
> **Warning : This MLP AU have violence language and blood**

### 

 

Long time ago,far far away from the modern land even from Equestria or anything you could imagine.A beautiful unicorn pony who wore a royal crown with elemental power,Every pony called her "The Queen of Beauty".  
She swore she would protect anything from harmless creature and fought with her allies side by side,and she worth it.Many citizens gather around for creating massive festival,every time she came back from the battlefield along with her comrades,they were waiting to surprised her.

 

 

Of course,she enjoy with citizens and prayed for her fallen brother and sister who passed away.The celebrate began every ten years as remember her charity of war and her beauty body and positive mind.

 

 

Not for long,her heirs had been born.It was twins princess,one had a pretty eyes and body color like her mother,while another one had nothing but different color body or even hair.The prophet told The Queen that both of them had been decided by Fate just like the light and the shadow,they couldn't stay together but were not able to be separated,soon or later they will fight each other till the death.One princess shall rule over the land as the true heir.

The Beauty Queen didn't mind about the prophet's warning,as long her children still alive and didn't hate each other,She gave a name one by one before kissing her baby softy.Shemira,princess of the darkness while another princess named Solaris,princess of the light.

 

 

Years have been passed,The twins princess had grown up.Solaris got more beautiful than her older sister who had the different things,was it because of her body? Or her title? She wouldn't mind it.Why would she be like this?

 

 

It didn't matter about Shimera's title,princess of darkness,She could resist her pain from her younger sister who tried to bully or even citizens outside the castle,she was able to speak with something which every pony didn't get along,but mostly...they didn't care.The rumor spreaded out that Princess of Darkness was able to use dark magic to rise her own power,some said her power wasn't ordinary one.The royal guard gave a new title for suitable one,Princess of The Death.  
Meanwhile,Solaris who got a title of light would joy a new society and new friends along with her mother,made herself useful in everyone's sight and tried to blame anything to her older sister,but that didn't for her mother somehow. Since she got a talent of using magical power to revives dead plants or even healing small animals,from that day most of citizen celebrate her as "Princess of Life" a new title.

 

 

 

_When the time had through the highest golden peak mountain,the despair came very soon just like jump down into the bottom of abyss…_

 

 

 

Queen of Beauty had fallen down after defeating rebel army from another countryside,as a mother,this might be the saddest part of her life that she couldn't meet her daughters again.Her last wish was……..

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The ceremony had set up in the royal garden along with white lily.It didn't has much choice but this beautiful kingdom need a new queen,Shemira was crown princess in the beginning and ready to stepped forward as a new queen.However,due to citizen's demand and her position,it was impossible to beat Solaris before she even noticed.That day,her envious started breaking out of the box,screaming out loud while taking her suffering away from her mind,feeling betrayed by everyone but her mother,getting stabbed harder by little sister who got everything perfect life while she had nothing.

 

 

The thunderstorm start raging,crashing,then tearing apart.No one couldn't stop Princess of Darkness''s suffer until Solaris told her older sister that she was able to fix if she trusted her,Shemira was quite frustrated while peeking at Solaris's eyes which similar to her mother,she accepted the deal.By using a power of light,Solaris created a magical battlefield to send challengers for dueling till their own life,whoever kill the opposite side first shall grant victory and the crown will be changed.Not only both of them might not lose any souls or fallen soldiers behind,but also kept their mother's promise that they were not fight each other till the deaths…

Alas,Solaris's challenger won the duel,Shemira had nothing to do but accepted her lose.Solaris didn't want anything from her older sister,she felt sorry about what happened in the past,she didn't want to be like this,in that time...Shemira understood everything,she couldn't do anything.Her regret and sorrow changed her path into the dark mind,deep down below of her sadness,Shemira conceded the duel,giving a crown princess title to her own little sister.After that day,no one had seen her ever ever again.

 

Until 9 years later,one of her royal comrade invade Solaris’s kingdom to challenge her by using the crown as the reward.Instead of sent them back to where they were belong,Queen of Life accepted the challenge and sent her challenger every time to fulfill her redeem.Somehow,she wish she could see her old sister once again,wherever she went to...

 

Every 10 years,a new challenger shall rises from their homeland,facing an unknown enemy,slaying him or her before your head will gone forever in the Magical Battlefield...Queen of Life was gaining a power of hope and life from everyone around the land from winning a duel,no one know what would happen if the other side won...they wish it would not happen…

 

 

 

Where is the light,there is the shadow…  
They can run away,but they can't catch each other…  
Balance,is the only way to restore the kingdom... __


End file.
